Homem Perfeito
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: SAIXINO.Em meio de uma investigação, ela o encontra. Poderia ele ser o Homem Perfeito?
1. Aqueles que desafiam

_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto Masashi._

**HOMEM PERFEITO**

**(**Por Jessica Oliveira**)**

**Capítulo** **Um:** Aqueles que desafiam

Estava atrasada. Meus olhos estavam fixos na saída, era só sair do trem, correr e tudo daria certo. Estava em plena hora do rache, as ruas estavam cheias, os trens lotados e os ônibus então nem se fala! Se não corresse com toda certeza me atrasaria e dessa vez não teria desculpa e levaria um sermão de Sakura: "devia ser mais responsável Ino!". _Droga_! Algum engraçadinho bateu na minha bunda! Tudo bem Ino conte até dez, isso não vai acontecer de novo. _De_ _novo_! _A_ _não_... _Agora_ _eles_ _vão_ _escutar_!

— O PRÓXIMO ENGRAÇADINHO QUE METER A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA VAI LEVAR UM SAFANÃO NA CARA!

Gritei a plenos pulmões, todos do trem pararam o que estavam fazendo para me olhar, mas pelo menos o engraçadinho parou de colocar na minha bunda. Ótimo! Menos uma coisa pra me preocupar.

"_Senhoras e Senhores informamos que em poucos minutos chegaram ao seu destino." _

Aquilo foi como música para os meus ouvidos! Relaxei, o trem estava começando a diminuir a velocidade, e assim que o trem parou as pessoas foram descendo pouco a pouco. Eu era uma das primeiras e desci rapidamente ganhando as ruas da grande metrópole, comecei a correr o máximo que meus sapatos plataforma permitiam. E só parei quando cheguei a uma construção de alvenaria muito moderna. Suspirei e entrei, teria que encarar a fera.

— Está atrasada Ino, — disse Sakura assim que pus os pés na entrada. Sakura era uma amiga muito antiga (desde os tempos de escola), ela queria ser médica mais como o dinheiro era curto ela fazia bico como secretária do jornal.

— Desculpe Testuda, — ela falava com dificuldade devido à pequena corrida. — Dessa vez eu juro que tentei chegar a tempo.

— Dessa vez você não vai ter que pedir desculpas pra mim. — ela apontou para a porta de vidro por onde podia se avista cabelos ruivos sob a cadeira de couro. — Ele está uma fera!

— Droga!

Arrumei meu melhor sorriso, me olhei no pequeno espelho de minha carteira e entrei na sala de Gaara. Continuava lindo assim como eu lembrava, mesmo com terno e gravata. Suas feições eram serias e monótonas, seus cabelos eram vermelhos, e seus olhos verdes. Um contraste perfeito. Ele poderia ser modelo se quisesse, mas não ele preferia ser editor chefe de um jornal.

— Vou começar a descontar os atrasos do seu salário Ino.

— Desculpe, — meus sapatos estavam me matando, mas mesmo assim mantive meu sorriso. — Gaara.

— Continua a mesma de sempre. — os olhos verdes de Gaara se fixaram nos meus, eu continuei observando-o. — E não acredito que vá mudar, mas não quero falar sobre isso. Agora vamos ao trabalho: Quero que você investigue a Akatsuki.

— O que?

Akatsuki é uma poderosa organização secreta. Poucos membros são conhecidos e dizem que coisas terríveis podem acontecer se você mexer nos negócios deles. O último jornalista que investigou sobre isso acabou morto. Pobre Jiraya!

— Você não pode estar falando sério! — disse quase gritando. — Sabe muito bem o que acontece com quem se mete com a Akatsuki!

— Calma Ino, — nenhuma vez sequer a voz de Gaara mudou de tom. — Só quero que você investigue se Akatsuki tem algum envolvimento com Danzou. Se ficar muito perigoso você para.

— Só de pensar na hipótese de investigar a Akatsuki é perigoso, Gaara! E o que Danzou teria haver com a Akatsuki?

Danzou é um militar de alto escalão muito poderoso, já tentou dar um golpe de estado mais falhou no último minuto. Tinha muita influência em qualquer área e podia fazer você desaparecer em questão de segundos se fosse necessário.

— Soube por fontes seguras que Danzou está se aliando a Akatsuki para formar um exército imortal. Que não precise comer, beber e que não sinta dor, um exército sem sentimentos.

— Isso é ilegal! — estava tão perplexa que nem mesmo conseguia pensar direito. Sabia que Danzou era louco mais não a esse ponto.

— Você acha que Danzou se importa com isso? — um riso de desgosto passou por seus lábios. — Ele já tentou dar um golpe de estado antes, o que o impediria de tentá-lo de novo?

— Nada. — falei cansada. Aquele trabalho não seria nada fácil, mas eu não me importava gostava de adrenalina correndo nas minhas veias. — O que exatamente eu tenho que fazer?

— Você, vai investigar um balcão abandonado. Só tem que tirar fotos. E se achar alguma coisa suspeita, tirei fotos. — ele fez um sinal com as mãos para que alguém entrasse, e quando virei em direção a porta pude ver Nara Shikamaru.

— Ele irá com você só para garantir.

Assim que saímos do escritório de Gaara me virei para Shikamaru.

— Você sabe no que esta se metendo? — mexer com Akatsuki era perigoso e Shikamaru agora tinha uma família.

— Sei tão bem quanto você, — ele deu um sorriso preguiçoso. — Vão ser só algumas fotos não vai ter problema.

— Assim espero.

Desci até o subsolo onde ficavam as câmeras e outros utensílios que poderia precisar, peguei os melhores e subi para registrar o material que havia pegado. Assim que sai pelas enormes portas metálicas, um carro preto da empresa já estava a minha espera.

— Vamos?

— Claro. — sorri, entrei no carro e logo ele deu partida, deixando apenas fumaça para trás.

Uma hora depois chegamos ao nosso destino, uma fábrica abandonada. Assim que desci do carro comecei a tirar fotos (enquanto Shikamaru permanecia no carro), de fato a fábrica tinha uma aparência desativada. E comecei a rodear o edifício até que meus olhos se voltaram para uma porta entreaberta, e entrei na ponta dos pés para que ninguém notasse minha presença. Pude ouvir alguns homens conversando e senti que estavam vindo em minha direção por sorte consegui abrir uma porta e trancá-la rapidamente antes que eles me vissem, ao olhar ao redor pude notar que estava num quarto branco (como se fosse um hospital) e uma pessoa estava na cama. Aproximei do corpo para checar se ainda tinha pulso, e que estava respirando. Assim que meus dedos tocaram em seu pulso, seus olhos se abriram e num sussurro ele murmurou:

— _Me ajude._

**(...) **

Como essas mulheres são problemáticas! Ino está demorando demais, logo vai anoitecer e vai ficar ainda pior para sairmos daqui. Acho melhor eu ir procurá-la, ela pode estar enrascada (o que não é muito difícil). Peguei minha bolsa e sai do carro (claro, o carro continuava ligado no modo de fuga rápido). Caminho até a maldita fábrica. Nada. A fábrica esta toda lacrada, nenhuma porta aberta. Pego um rastreador na minha bolsa (e sempre útil ter um quando se estar com a Ino), e exatamente como eu pensei, ela esta dentro da fábrica. Calmamente pego dois grampos especiais e deslizo até a fechadura que abre com um "click". Abro o mais silencioso o possível e com um pequeno espelho, vejo se não tem ninguém nos corredores. Já com a certeza de que não tem ninguém próximo abro a porta e olho no visor do rastreador, ando por um corredor extenso até que o rastreador faz um "bip" em uma das muitas portas de ferro. Paro e mexo na maçaneta que abre dessa vez sem precisar de "jeitinho".

— Merda! Shikamaru quer me matar do coração? — acho que realmente assustei, ela colocou a mão sobre o peito para se acalmar. — E como me encontrou? — amostrei o rastreador. — Certo.

— Você estava demorando demais. — meus olhos rapidamente pousaram sob a cama. — O que é isso na cama?

— Uma pessoa não esta vendo? — ela parecia realmente irritada. — Shikamaru você tem uma faca?

— Tenho... Mas pra que você...

— Só me dê à faca, depois eu te explico. — disse ela me interrompendo, peguei a faca da bolsa e joguei para ela que começou a corta as cordas que prendiam o rapaz.

Quando ela terminou de cortar as cordas ela me devolveu a faca e deixou o corpo de pé (coisa que ele parecia não conseguir fazer). Desistindo de colocar o corpo em pé, ela me chamou e fez eu me abaixar para que ela pudesse colocá-lo em minhas costas, eu nada disse apenas fiz o que ela pediu.

— Agora já podemos ir. — ela já ia abrir a porta, quando eu a segurei pelo braço.

— Use o espelho, Ino. O espelho. — ela resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e pegou o espelho que eu lhe oferecerá.

— Tudo limpo, — ela fez um gesto com as mãos. — podemos ir.

Começamos a caminhar rapidamente por entre os corredores (se nós pegássemos estaríamos mortos na certa), estava começando a ficar cansado, mas não podia parar para descansar. Assim que chegamos à porta de entrada deixei o corpo no chão enquanto Ino vigiava, eu tentava abrir a porta. Depois de abrir a porta voltei a colocar o corpo em minhas costas e a caminhar com Ino sem olhar para trás se fossemos visto agora tudo estaria perdido. Só paramos quando chegamos ao carro (colocamos o corpo no banco traseiro) e dei partida. Com alguns minutos na estrada e olhei para Ino que também estava ofegante pela corrida.

— O que foi aquilo lá atrás?

— Ele me pediu ajuda. — disse ela respirando com dificuldade.

— Você poderia estar morta! — eu não era o tipo que gritava, mas a situação havia fugido do controle. — O que você faria se outra pessoa te encontrasse?

— Eu...

— Deixa pra lá! — a essa altura já não queria nem mesmo saber a resposta. — O que vai fazer com ele?

— Por enquanto vou levá-lo para casa. O resto eu vejo depois. — ela fechou os olhos por um segundo para depois abri-los. — Não fale nada disso ao Gaara.

— Está bem.

Não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra, comecei a acelerar até chegarmos à casa de Ino. Onde desci do carro, e com ajuda de Ino coloquei o homem em minhas costas e o carreguei até o sofá.

— Você vai ficar bem?

— Vou. — ela sorriu. — Obrigado.

Estudei suas feições por alguns minutos, antes de entrar no carro e dar partida. Ino realmente era uma garota problemática.

**Continua...?**


	2. Ligando os Pontos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto Masashi._

**HOMEM PERFEITO**

**(**Por Jessica Oliveira**)**

**Capítulo** **Dois**: Ligando os Pontos

O que faz uma pessoa ligar para outra as... Cinco da manhã? _Ignore_ _Sakura_... _Volte_ _a_ _dormir_. Desisto! Ainda com os olhos fechados guio minhas mãos até o telefone, abro os olhos e coloco o fone no ouvido.

― Alô? ― murmuro com a cara no travesseiro.

― Testuda? ― Ino... O que ela fazia me ligando às cinco da manhã? _Espero_ que seja algo sério.

― O que ouve Ino-porca? ― fechei os olhos por um momento, estava morta de sono. ― Acho bom ser algo sério.

― É. ― houve uma breve pausa antes de ela continuar. ― Estou precisando de um médico.

― Sério? Procure um hospital, talvez lá você ache um. ― respondi com sarcasmo. Ela pareceu sair do telefone por um momento, mas depois voltou a sussurrar.

― Por favor, testuda... ― seu tom de voz ficou ainda mais baixo. ― Não posso ir a um hospital...

Certo, aquilo estava realmente me assustando, será que ela entrou em uma briga de novo e ganhou um tiro?

Ela é como um imã pra má sorte, aonde vai trás problemas.

― O que você fez dessa vez? ― _Droga_! Minha voz saiu mais preocupada do que queria. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria. Era incrível.

― Não posso te falar por telefone.

― Tudo bem, ― comecei a levantar da cama, não adiantaria nada eu continuar deitada, não conseguiria dormir de qualquer jeito. ― estou indo parai, está bem? Devo chegar em quarenta minutos.

― Obrigado Sakura.

Coloquei o telefone de volta a mesa e caminhei na direção do banheiro tomaria uma ducha rápida. Estava realmente curiosa sobre o que Ino aprontou dessa vez. Sempre assim, Gaara a chamava na sala e no dia seguinte lá estava ela me telefonando. Sai do banheiro e me troquei o mais depressa que pude, corri até a estação de trem (a maneira mais rápida de chegar à casa de Ino), esperei alguns minutos até pegar um trem vazio (não tinha muito gente na rua às seis da manhã), sentei no primeiro banco que vi e esperei pacientemente até que chegar ao meu destino. As ruas estavam escorregadias devido à chuva do dia anterior, e andei cautelosamente até chegar à casa de Ino (tudo o que menos precisava era cair no meio da rua), bati três vezes antes de ser atendida.

― Oi Sakura!

― Oi. ― repliquei, e meus olhos se fixaram no sofá. ― quem é?

― Meu primo.

Ela estava mentindo. Como eu soube? Ino não tem primos. Muito menos um moreno, todos os membros da família dela são loiros (todos sem exceção).

― É o paciente? ― perguntei, ela afirmou com a cabeça.

Eu cheguei mais perto dele e pude notar que ele parecia um boneco feito de porcelana, sua pele era tão pálida que tive receio de tocá-lo e quebrá-lo. Seus cabelos eram negros lisos e curtos. A boca era um risco fino, suave. De uma maneira estranha ele era bonito. Ele lembrava vagamente _ele_. Olhei para Ino que pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

― Ele lembra o Sasuke-kun não é mesmo?

Sasuke... Gastamos toda a infância e metade da adolescência brigando por causa dele, para no final ele escolher a delicada e meiga, Hinata. Choraria se não fosse cômico.

― Sim.

Eu sorri com a confirmação, ela, assim como eu não era uma das melhores mentirosas.

― Ino...

― Hm.

― Ele não é seu primo é? ― perguntei assim que comecei a examiná-lo. ― O que está acontecendo?

― Certo, ele não é meu primo. ― disse Ino indo em direção a cozinha e pegando duas xícaras de café. ― Sakura acredite, nem mesmo eu sei o que está acontecendo.

― É tão ruim assim?

― É pior, ― ela mergulhou os lábios na xícara para saborear lentamente o gosto do café. ― Mas é melhor não falarmos sobre isso.

Comecei a examiná-lo pelo pulso, que estava fraco, mas pulsando. Ino a toda hora me olhava preocupada. Durante todo o exame, ele permaneceu dormindo um fato bastante estranho. Logo concluí que ele estava dopado e uma dose bastante forte.

― Ele está bem... Só está dopado. ― Ino estava na cozinha, provavelmente lavando as xícaras.

― Dopado? Então como ele falou comigo ontem?

― Não faço a mínima idéia, e seja lá a droga que usaram nele é bem forte.

"Será foi apenas a minha imaginação?"

**(...)**

Como aquilo havia acontecido? Seu espécime mais valioso ter desaparecido. Experiências de anos estavam naquele corpo. E tudo havia sido perdido por incompetência de seus subordinados.

― Madara?

― Descobriu algo Zetsu? ― perguntei sem mesmo me voltar para trás.

― Sim, nos conseguimos a imagem de uma mulher loira antes da câmera de vídeo para de funcionar. E nós temos um sinal fraco do rastreador do projeto.

― Ótimo! Sigam rápido esse rastreador, e descubra quem é essa mulher. Utilize todo e qualquer recurso que tivermos.

― Sim, Senhor. ― disse o homem sumindo na escuridão dos aposentos.

Assim que eu descobrisse o paradeiro da mulher, ela estaria perdida. Um sorriso brincou em meus lábios essa mulher se arrependeria de ter mexido com Uchiha Madara.

**(...)**

Ele continuava dormindo! É mesmo um preguiçoso. Não mudou nada desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Continua o mesmo preguiçoso e mole de sempre.

― Shikamaru, acorda!

― Tema... Deixa-me dormir mais um pouquinho. ― fechou os olhos e voltou colocar o rosto no travesseiro.

― Você precisa se exercitar! Não é só porque largou o exército que vai ficar um mole.

Não é que no exército ele não fosse preguiçoso, ele era. Mais pelo menos era um bom estrategista. Seus homens nunca saíram com mais do que alguns machucados superficiais, nunca houve uma baixa em seu esquadrão.

― Pega leve Tenente. ― disse ele se levantando da cama. ― Eu ainda trabalho no jornal do seu irmão, é quase como se eu ainda estivesse no exército.

― Anda Shikamaru se arruma. Vamos aproveitar que está cedo e treinar.

― Qual é Temari!

Olhei para ele e fiz a pose que eu tinha certeza que ele não ia resistir. Ele nunca resistia.

― Por favor...

― Tá, tá entendi. ― disse ele se levantando e indo direto para o banheiro.

Ele podia ser um preguiçoso, mais ele nunca resistia ao meu charme. Sorri contente e esperei ele sair do banheiro o que não demorou nem mesmo cinco minutos, ele era rápido quando queria. Quando ele saiu vestia somente uma calça negra, e o tórax parcialmente encoberta pela toalha.

― Vamos? ― disse ele assim que terminou de vestir a camisa.

― Claro.

Caminhamos para um campo verde espaçoso, onde treinávamos todas as manhãs. Era um lugar muito bonito, eu adorava. Ficamos um de frente para o outro de punhos erguidos, seria uma luta corpo a corpo. Logicamente comecei na vantagem (sempre fui mais ativa), com o tempo ele começou a mostrar algum rendimento, mas logo desistiu era muito preguiçoso para levar um combate a sério. Placar de vitórias Temari dez e Shikamaru zero. Sorrindo ele se deitou no campo e ficou olhando as nuvens (uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer).

― Senhor Nara, ― disse a velha senhora, empregada da família Sabaku. ― Telefone.

― Quem é? ― perguntou ele sem mover nenhum centímetro de seu corpo.

― Yamanaka Ino.

― Problemático. ― fazendo um movimento ágil com as mãos sob o chão e se levantou. ― Já volto Tema.

Argh. Não é que eu tenha ciúmes da Ino. Não mesmo, mas ele parece tão feliz quando vai falar com ela. Mesmo com esse jeito preguiçoso ele age rapidamente quando estamos falando dela. E isso às vezes isso acaba me irritando. Mas isso de maneira nenhuma é ciúme! Afinal eles são somente colegas de trabalho... E se conhece desde que nasceram.

― Faça o que quiser.

Sem mais me retirei do campo enquanto ele seguia para a sala, fui para o lugar mais agradável de toda a casa, um quarto azul bebê ricamente decorado, onde uma criança gorduchinha de cabelos loiros e grandes orbes castanhos me aguardavam impaciente no berço. Peguei-o no colo e comecei a andar pelo quarto, aquilo era uma das poucas coisas que me relaxavam.

― Temari... ― a porta estava entreaberta e ele estava com a cabeça para dentro do quarto. ― Eu vou sair um instante e já volto.

― Já disse para fazer o que quiser. ― devolvi o pequeno que já estava mais calmo de volta para o berço e fui até a porta passando por Shikamaru sem olhá-lo.

**(...)**

Dessa vez eu acho que ela ficou furiosa comigo, não sei o que acontece com ela. Toda vez que falo na Ino ela fica assim. Porque eu tive que me casar com uma mulher tão problemática?

Acho melhor essa noite eu dormir no carro, só por precaução... Ah! O que eu to pensando... Se a Temari achar que eu estou dormindo na casa da Ino eu sou um homem morto! Melhor eu pensar nisso depois... Que vida problemática!

Pego algumas mudas de roupa a pedido de Ino e arranco com o carro. Em poucos minutos chego à casa de Ino. Desço do carro e... _PLAC_! Piso num excremento (provavelmente) de cachorro, tudo que eu precisava! Finjo que nada aconteceu e começo a bater na porta de Ino. Que me recebe com um sorriso no rosto. Eu?! _Pressinto_ _problemas_...

― Trouxe o que eu te pedi?

― Olá pra você também Ino. ― tiro os sapatos e deixo-os do lado de fora e entro na casa.

― Olá Shikamaru, ― diz ela sorrindo. ― Não precisava ter tirado o sapato!

― Acredite precisava. ― sento em uma das poltronas de frente ao sofá e Ino senta na outra. ― Então...?

― Ele é humano, chamei Sakura um pouco mais cedo e ela constatou que ele é normal. Achamos um rastreador na pele dele, mas já tiramos.

― Isso é péssimo. O que faremos quanto ao Gaara? Ele vai querer a notícia.

― Vou tentar ganhar tempo com ele. Por hora... Shikamaru você pode dar banho nele?

Estou começando a achar que o universo conspira contra mim. Por que de todas as pessoas do mundo, eu tenho que conhecer duas loiras tão problemáticas?

**Continua...?**

* * *

N/A: Foi extremamente difícil narrar às coisas no ponto de vista da Temari, espero que tenha ficado bom. Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu escrevi e apaguei essa parte em fim, eu achei que essa foi a menos pior. Um dos "vilões" deu o ar da graça, o motivo de Madara aparecer e que Danzou "doa" os corpos e Madara faz as pesquisas. Então provavelmente Danzou nem apareça direito. Gostaram do capítulo?

**E o Oscar vai para...**

-Soneca-Abacate-

Pacifica Casull

Unknow-chan

_Sei o quando é problemático apertar o botãozinho review story e vocês conseguiram!_

_Agora falando sério obrigado por comentarem e me darem apoio._

_Obrigado_ _meninas_!

Reviews?


	3. O projeto

_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto Masashi._

**HOMEM PERFEITO**

**(**Por Jessica Oliveira**)**

**Capítulo Três:** Projeto

Shikamaru está a uns dez minutos me olhando estranho, será que eu disse alguma coisa demais? Eu não _posso_ dar banho num desconhecido posso? Certo, eu posso. Mas qual é! Eu nem conheço o cara!

— Você ta brincando comigo, não é Ino?

A voz do Shikamaru ta me dando medo. Nossa ele ta estranho!

— Não, — eu fiz uma pausa dramática. — Shika... Você é homem!

— Quem foi que teve a idéia genial de arrobar um laboratório secreto e pegar um corpo?

— O laboratório já estava aberto quando eu entrei! ― exclamei na defensiva. ― Quem arrombou foi você! — disse apontando um dedo acusatório, por alguns segundos meus olhos se nos fixaram dele, e exausta pela discussão, murmurei: — Vai me ajudar ou não?

— Problemático — suspirou pesadamente — Onde é o banheiro?

Ele já veio a minha casa umas centenas de vezes, mais não consegue nem mesmo memorizar onde fica o banheiro, me pergunto como ele conseguiu sobreviver por tanto tempo no exército.

— No corredor a primeira porta á esquerda. — ajudei-o a colocar o homem em suas costas, logo depois sumiram no corredor estreito.

Uma hora depois, um Shikamaru encharcado e um homem vestido com uma mini-blusa e calça preta, estavam parados na entrada do corredor.

— Que...

— Eu sei... — ele interrompeu-me. Ele parecia irritado (uma raridade, poderia até mesmo tirar uma foto para guardar de recordação) e sua expressão demonstrava algo como: "Se pedir para fazer isso de novo, eu te mato!". E quando ia abrir a boca de novo, ele me interrompeu: — E não me pergunte por que da blusa ter ficando tão pequena, eu não faço idéia.

Literalmente ele jogou o corpo no sofá. Sem se importar com a dor que o outro sentiria depois, e me entregou um livro velho de folhas amarelas.

— Que livro é esse Shika?

— Estava no bolso da calça dele. — ele apontou para o homem que continuava inerte no sofá da sala.

O livro era surrado, um pouco desgastado, na capa da frente uma criança de cabelos e olhos negros, na capa de traseira outra criança, de cabelos brancos e olhos escuros, abrindo o livro e virando as páginas pude notar que essa criança lutava contra vários homens diferentes provavelmente seus inimigos, e que a cada página avançada à arma e roupa do inimigo anterior estavam presentes, como indício da derrota do oponente. O mesmo repetia-se com o outro garoto, no meio do livro, o menino de cabelos negros estava desenhado, mas sem face, somente com a mão esquerda esticada, como se esperasse algo ou alguém. Deduzi que seria o menino de cabelos brancos. Fitei o livro por alguns instantes, processando toda a informação para o meu cérebro, que ainda estava girando.

― Você já viu o livro? ― perguntei assim que minha mente permitiu.

― Sim...

― E... ― perguntei ansiosa pela resposta.

― Você viu as roupas Ino... E a última sem dúvida é um uniforme militar. ― Reconheci de imediato, continuava sendo a mesma roupa que os militares sob as ordens de Danzou usam hoje em dia, no entanto queria ter a confirmação de Shikamaru.

― Mas... Nesse desenho ele não teria mais de seis anos... Talvez sete...

― Parece que Danzou não aceitou "não" como resposta. ― disse Shikamaru coçando a cabeça, sem sinal de um problema.

― Do que você está falando?

― Há uns anos atrás, quando eu era do exército, Danzou veio com a idéia de utilizar crianças como armas. ― arregalei os olhos por breves segundos minha expressão devia mostrar algo do tipo "Esse homem é um lunático!", e Shikamaru continuou: ― Obviamente a Hokage e os conselheiros foram contra, e o "projeto" foi cancelado, sem nem mesmo ter dado inicio, Ou pelo menos era o que pensávamos até agora.

― Shikamaru, nós estamos com a mão numa mina de ouro! ― exclamei contente, dessa vez sem dúvida conseguiria uma matéria de primeira capa.

― Ei! ― disse o moreno alarmado. ― Espero um segundo, está bem? Nós estamos pisando em minas terrestres, qualquer passo em falso e vamos todos pelos Aires. E não podemos esquecer Akatsuki! ― exclamou o moreno preocupado.

― Tudo bem, o que nós podemos fazer então?

― Primeiro temos que descobrir quem é esse cara.

― Como fazemos isso?

― Simples. ― Shikamaru chegou perto do moreno, arrancou-lhe alguns fios de cabelos e colocou num saco plástico (ele parecia já estar preparado para aquilo). ― Vamos levar isso para a análise. Esse cara deve ter a nossa idade, então ele tem um registro eletrônico.

― Se tiver, os arquivos devem ser confidencias Shika. Isso se Danzou ainda os guarda.

― Eu ainda tenho meus contatos. ― ele sorriu. ― Agora tenho que ir para casa, antes que a Temari resolva me botar para fora dela.

**(...)**

Andar de um lado para o outro me acalma, mas não _nesse_ momento. Onde estão meus subordinados que até agora não deram noticias? Nem mesmo descobriram que era aquela mulher, estavam ficando cada vez mais incompetentes. Já saíram há meia hora com o rastro do transmissor, nem mesmo Zetsu, havia dado uma noticia. Como eu odeio esperar!

_Toc... Toc... Toc..._

― Entre.

― Madara.

― Zetsu. Acharam o projeto?

― Não, o rastreador foi tirado e anexado em um cão de rua.

Suspirei impaciente, tanta espera para nada!

― No entanto, conseguimos a identificação da mulher que o raptou. Ela é uma jornalista, Ino Yamanaka, vinte e dois anos, mora em um lugar simples e tranquilo. ― uma pasta preta passou por minhas mãos, o dossiê da mulher, pelo menos o dia não havia sido totalmente perdido.

Coloco minha máscara de espiral laranja e pego meu 'sobretudo' negro e saio do escritório às pressas. Chego onde queria rapidamente, Konan, foi quem me atendeu.

― Madara. ― ela saudou-me em tom respeitoso.

― Konan. ― retribui no mesmo tom. ― Onde Pain está?

― Espere um segundo já vou chamá-lo ― ela saiu voltando segundos depois com um homem de cabelos abóbora e piercing's por toda e extensão do rosto.

― Madara... O que o traz aqui?

― Um de meus projetos foi roubado, quero que você capture-o de volta. Mas tenha cuidado, ele é muito valioso. Não quero nenhum dano a ele.

― E a pessoa que o capturou?

― Mate-a.

**(...)**

Eu realmente deveria reconsiderar descontar os atrasos de Ino, pelo menos para ver se ela consegue ser mais pontual. Por mil demônios! Como essa mulher consegue me irritar!

― Cheguei, Gaara!

Ela ainda está sorrindo! Como ela consegue?!

― Conseguiu algo?

― Sim.

― Parece que Danzou e a Akatsuki estão realmente trabalhando juntos. Até mesmo já consegui descobrir no que... Mas...

― Fale logo Ino! ― ela _com_ _toda_ certeza tem o poder de me irritar.

― Eu preciso de tempo... E um apartamento novo.

― Pra que um apartamento novo? ― arquei uma das minhas sobrancelhas. ― o que você fez dessa vez?

Ela sorriu de novo!

― Eu entrei no esconderijo da Akatsuki.

― Você o que?! ― eu devo ter gritado, pois Sakura olhou em minha direção e parecia assustada, no entanto Ino não moveu um único músculo. ― Porque o imbecil do Shikamaru não te impediu?

― Ele não viu, Gaara...

― Pago o salário desse idiota para nada! Devia por os dois no meio da rua!

― Ai você perderia a maior notícia do século para o concorrente. ― Ino calmamente. Acho que ela gosta de me ver irritado.

Bufei, ela está certa.

― Tudo bem, providenciarei isso.

**(...)**

Parado algumas ruas antes de casa, peguei meu celular no bolso da calça, liguei para ele. Tinha que ter pelo menos uma coisa boa antes de voltar para casa e enfrentar uma furiosa Temari.

― Alô?

― Naruto...?

― Olá, Shikamaru. ― diz o loiro animado. ― Ao que devo a honra de seu telefonema?

― Preciso de um favor.

― Qual...?

― Preciso que você convença o Sasuke invadir um lugar.

O loiro ficou pensativo por um momento. Sasuke não gostava muito de trabalhar de graça. Mas como era para Shikamaru, ele convenceria o moreno. Afinal Shikamaru já havia ajudado-os tantas vezes que estava na hora deles retribuírem os favores.

― Tudo bem. Eu convenço o Teme. Dattebayo! Qual é o lugar que você quer que nos vasculhemos?

― Akatsuki.

― Nani? ― exclamou o loiro surpreso e logo depois voltou a falar com tom de desculpas. ― Se pudéssemos invadir a Akatsuki já teríamos feito! Desculpe Shika, acho que vou ficar de devendo essa.

Bem como imaginava invadir a Akatsuki, era impossível, até mesmo para pessoas como Naruto.

― Tudo bem, ― solto um longo suspiro. ― Já esperava por isso, só queria ter certeza, Mas vocês podem invadir as instalações do exercito, e procurar por uma pessoa?

― Nós já fizemos isso antes, acho que não vai ser muito difícil. Só precisamos do DNA da pessoa, e o lugar que você quer que nós vasculhemos.

― Eu já tenho fios de cabelos e o lugar é o projeto secreto de Danzou.

― Certo, traga-o aqui, enquanto isso eu falarei com Sasuke.

― Obrigado. Naruto.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N**/**A**: Yeah! Demorei, no entanto atualizei... Espero que aproveitem. Entrada de vários novos personagens. . Acho que é só isso.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Hina-Hyuuga: Oláaaaaaaa! Que bom que achou interessante! Sai e Ino é um casal bem difícil de você encontrar tanto pra ler quanto pra escrever, Também adoro casais diferentes *-*. ShikaTema também é 'mara, também amo SasuHina e pretendo colocá-los na fic, só que não nesse capítulo '_' Vou fazer o possível para não abandoná-la. Espero que consiga concluí-la. Obrigado por seu carinho e review!

Unknow-chan: Finalmente eu to atualizando essa fic *leva pedra* Opaa! Também quero ganhar esse Oscar, onde eu me inscrevo? :p Sabe como é né? Eu fico meia insegura quanto a escrita x_x, de uns tempos pra cá minha auto-estima em relação a isso está baixa (tá até mesmo afetando minha imaginação) ee tipo, se não tiver bom não tem porque ler, eu leio a sua fic porque gosto, mais se a achasse ruim pararia de lê-la. Nada impede que você faço o mesmo não é? Não te culparia por isso... Eu amo review grandes Unknow-chan, quanto maior melhor para responder, mas lógico que se a pessoa me mandar um 'continua' eu também vou amar, afinal é um incentivo né? *-* SasuHina é mara' eu tinha que citar eles, não tinha como não citar (também fiquei com medo de alguém SasuSaku pedisse pra colocar SasuSaku e tal... eu ia ter que dizer que 'não' então para menos transtornos eu resolvi colocar meu casalzinho predileto .) Sério que você gostou? Cara narrar em primeira pessoa é muito difícil! Eu sempre esqueço é coloco Ele, Ela ... mas tenho que me acostumar em tudo né? Sim é o Sai, agora se ele vai ter ou não poderes isso é surpresa! *tente adivinhar* Nem eu sei por que a Ino mandou o Shikamaru dar banho no Sai, talvez tenha sido pra ficar mais cômico. Até a próxima Unknow! Gostou do Capítulo?

Marcelly: Depois de anos eu atualizei! Espero que goste!


	4. Você coça as minhas costas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto Masashi._

**HOMEM PERFEITO**

**(**Por Jessica Oliveira**)**

**Capítulo Quatro:** Você coça as minhas costas, eu coço as suas

Bastou eu tocar a campainha uma vez para Sasuke aparecer no batente porta, ele parecia ter jatos nos pés! Coloquei as mãos na cabeça e dei o melhor (e persuasivo) sorriso. Com um aceno de cabeça ele me convidou a entrar, em seguida bateu a porta. Ele não parecia estar de mau humor,_ Ótimo! Isso facilita o meu trabalho._

Fui direto para sala, e lá encontrei o motivo do teme atender tão rápido: Hinata estava dormindo sobre a poltrona confortável, com a mão sobre a barriga já saliente. Com quantos meses ela estava mesmo? Quatro... Não seis... É isso mesmo, seis meses.

Meu sorriso se alargou um pouco mais em ver que tudo ia bem. Dali a pouco tempo, o moreno teria o que sempre desejou: Uma família.

Voltei-me para Sasuke que já estava na sala, e junto nós caminhamos até o 'ex' – escritório de Sasuke e o futuro quarto do bebê.

― O que você quer? ― ele se apoiou no berço, enquanto me analisava criticamente. Ele me conhecia tão bem que já sabia o que eu iria pedir sem eu nem mesmo ter dito uma palavra. Acho que nós comunicamos por telepática!

― Shikamaru me pediu ajuda. ― fiz uma pausa de propósito. ― Eu aceitei.

Tenso. Por um momento achei que Sasuke fosse gritar, ele NUNCA grita. Ele fechou os olhos (e o punho), contou até dez e voltou sua normal cara de paisagem.

― Porque você nunca me pergunta antes de agir, dobe?

― HEEEY! Mais eu estou perguntando!

Sasuke passou a mão pela têmpora, uma veia estava prestes a saltar de sua testa. Aquilo era assustador.

"_Esse idiota..._", pensou o moreno controlando a vontade de insultar-lo com palavras nada gentis.

― Além do mais. ― continuo convicção. ― Shikamaru já _nos_ ajudou milhares de vezes. Se não fosse por ele você poderia estar morto!

Nervoso, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros. Bom sinal, ele estava cedendo!

―Tudo bem, ― alegre pulei em cima dele, ele se desequilíbrio e nós caímos. Ele bateu com a cabeça e me olhou irritado, muito irritado. E o que o impediu de me dar um belo soco foi Hinata que nos observava curiosamente. Para disfarçar, passei as mãos pelos cabelos e dei o meu melhor sorriso:

― O quarto vai ficar ótimo!

**(...) **

Aff... Estou cansa de esperar será que ele não vai acordar nunca?

— Ei. Você não vai acordar não? — cutuco-o, e ele nem se mexe. — Quer saber, desisto.

Depois de ligar a TV, o radio e olhar as notícias da internet, eu estava extremamente entediada. E não podia sair, vai que eu saio e esse cara resolve acordar? Não, não quero nem pensar.

Como quem não quer nada vou para a janela bem a tempo de ver um homem de cabelos laranja e o rosto cheios de piercing's e uma mulher de curtos cabelos roxos. _Opa_! Meu radar indica problemas...

Vou até o belo adormecido, carrego-o até a janela mais próxima o jogo e me jogo em seguida (sorte que estamos no primeiro andar). _Desgraçados_, descobriram a minha localização bem antes do que eu imaginava...

No mesmo momento em que caímos pela janela, ele - sem a menor cerimônia - arromba a porta (Gaara vai me matar por ter que pagar uma porta nova). Eu continuo ali, naquela lixeira fedorenta, sem mexer nenhum músculo. Qualquer movimento pode ser um risco, vejo pelos olhos dele que é um profissional, e dos bons.

A mulher de cabelos roxos vai de um lado para o outro, entra na cozinha, nos quartos, banheiro e finalmente volta com uma foto, e uma blusa minha.

Ao meu lado, sinto algo se mexer. O garoto está começando a acordar. _Ótimo,_ tudo o que eu preciso nesse momento.

— Hnm... — ele resmungado despertando. Por instinto, eu coloco uma das mãos sobre a sua boca. Ele me olha sobressaltado.

—Tudo bem. — sussurro, e olho pela janela para ver se eles continuam ali. — Eu não vou te fazer mal. Vou destampar a sua boca, não grite está bem?

Ele assente com a cabeça. Assim como eu, ele permanece quieto, nem mesmo se mexe. Observo enquanto eles remexem no meu apartamento em busca de algo mais que possa ajudá-los. Lentamente pegou meu celular, colocou no modo de _vibração_ e manda uma mensagem para Shikamaru.

"_SAIA DA SUA CASA AGORA_"

Não fazia idéia do quanto eles sabiam, mais se já havia chegando a minha casa não seria muito difícil localizar a de Shikamaru. Depois de uma hora mais ou menos, eles saem. Eu finalmente saio daquele lugar fedorento, e levo comigo o garoto estranho.

— Você está bem?

— Estou.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Não tenho nome. —respondeu como se estivesse falando do tempo.

— Como assim você não tem nome...? ... Ah... Deixa pra lá, mas você deve ter um nome pelo qual é chamado não é mesmo?

— Hunm. Sai, Danzou-sama me chamava de Sai.

— Muito bem, Sai. Eu sou Ino, e fui eu que te resgatou daquele laboratório.

**(...)**

Assim que vi a mensagem da Ino não pensei duas vezes, expliquei tudo a Temari, sob protesto a tirei todos de casa e liguei para Gaara. Ele era o único que podia protegê-la. Quando tudo estava seguro, voltei a mandar uma mensagem para Ino.

"_ESTÁ TUDO BEM?_"

Poucos minutos depois venho uma resposta afirmativa, dizendo que eles já tinham ido embora. E só então me permiti ligar para ela.

— _Alô. Ino é o Shikamaru._

— _Olá. Já tirou todo mundo de casa?_

— _Já. Foi à primeira coisa que fiz, estão com Gaara._

— _Certo. Eu estou no hotel Kyoto número 24 chame por Yura. E traga dinheiro, o que eu tinha usei para pagar o quarto._

— _O garoto está com você?_

— _Sim. Ele acordou um pouco depois deles chegarem. Quando você chegar aqui te explico._

— _Se cuida._

— _Você também._

Assim que confirmei que ela estava bem liguei para Naruto.

— _Naruto, sou eu. Shikamaru._

— _Yo! Shika._

— _Então, Sasuke topou?_

— _Sim. Você sabe que eu consigo tudo. — brincou, e logo seu tom se tornou mais sério — Vamos fazer tudo hoje à noite._

— _Certo. Eu também vou._

— _Ei... Isso pode te envolver..._

— _Eu já estou envolvido, Naruto._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Depois de uma longa demora, aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo. Espero que desfrutem.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Unknow-chan


	5. É Hora da Ação!

**HOMEM PERFEITO**

**(**Por Jessica Oliveira**)**

**Capítulo Cinco:** E é hora a ação!

Depois de um belo e gostoso banho, eu saio do banheiro e olho para o moreno que continua na mesma posição que eu o deixei há uma hora atrás. Ele era estranho.

— Ei, você não precisa ficar parado.

— Mas você me deixou nessa posição.

— Você não precisa ficar assim só porque eu pedi. — respondo um pouco frustrada. — Sabe, você me livre-arbítrio, pode fazer o que quiser na hora que quiser.

— Não me importo de ficar assim.

— Certo. — coço a cabeça. — deixa pra lá... Você disse que o Danzou te chamava de que?

— Sai.

— Sai... Algum sobrenome... Ou algo que possa me ajudar?

Ele dá de ombros.

— Só 'Sai', Danzou-sama me nomeou assim. Nunca escutei outro nome.

— Hnm. Ok. Esse Danzou por acaso seria o homem das forças armadas? — pergunto tentando arrancar alguma informação.

— Não sei.... Ele só cuidava de mim...

— Cuidava?

— É. Ele falava o que eu tinha que fazer e então quando fazia ele dizia: 'bom menino' se continuar assim continuarei a cuidar de você.

— Ah... Certo. E o que você estava fazendo no Quartel da Akatasuki?

— Danzou-sama me doou para o Orochimaru-sama para ele fazer algumas experiências, mas depois as coisas se complicaram e ele foi embora, então o Tobi-san ficou tomando conta de mim.

— Tobi... O cara com a máscara em espiral laranja? — Esse cara era pouco conhecido e muito procurado.

— Sim... Ele também era um cara legal. — Confirma, e eu sinto um fedor irremediável. _Oh_, ele precisava de um banho. — Argh, Sai você sabe tomar banho?

— Sei. Eu tomava um depois de cada treinamento.

— Ótimo porque você está precisando urgentemente de um.

**(...)**

Logo após desligar o telefone e coçar a cabeça volto para a sala onde Sasuke encontra-se sentando na poltrona lendo um jornal e Hinata servindo o chá.

— Então, Naruto-kun, Sasuke já falou com você?‼Olho-o inquisitivamente, mas ele me ignora olimpicamente.

— Não. O quê?

— Sobre você ser o padrinho do nosso filho. Isso é claro se você quiser.

Não posso conter a felicidade, meu sorriso vai de uma orelha a outra em questão de segundos e nem penso antes de responder um vibrante e escandaloso:

— Sim! É obvio que eu aceito. — me aproximo de Hinata e abaixo na altura de seu ventre arredondado e falo diretamente para a criança: — Eu vou ser o melhor padrinho que você poderia querer!

— Com certeza vai ser o mais idiota. — completou Sasuke com seu _humor_-_negro_ tirando o jornal do rosto e me olhando divertido. Provavelmente eu estava com uma cara de babão, afinal ele seria meu primeiro afilhado.

— Hey‼ — rujo e continuo a falar com a barriga de Hinata. — Acho que estou começando a ter pena de você... Ter um pai tão imbecil...

— Idiota.

— Babaca.

— Bast... -

— Rapazes. Não é hora de brigar não é mesmo? — ela pergunta com aquele tom meigo tão característico dela.

— Vou parar só porque é você que está pedindo. — digo fazendo uma careta para Sasuke. E então me lembro do telefonema de pouco tempo atrás. — Aaah! Acabei de me lembrar de algo... Teme, vem cá um pouquinho... — sem esperar uma resposta mal criada, agarro-o pela mão e volto a carregá-lo para o quarto do bebê.

— O que houve agora.

— Os planos vão ter que ser adiantados. E o Shikamaru vai com a gente.

— Problemas?

— Sim, muitos.

**(...)**

_TOC... TOC..._

— Quem é? — pergunta a voz desconfiada de Ino.

— Sou eu, Shikamaru, In... — me interrompo. — Erm... Yura.

— Ah! Já estou indo! — responde a voz afoita. E em seguida abre a porta. — Vamos entre logo!

Ela olha para os corredores, segura o meu pulso e numa força sobrenatural me puxa para dentro do quarto. E só então ela me abraça.

— Que bom que você está bem.

— É, eu também fico contente por esta inteiro.

— Eles foram a sua casa, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não. Mas Gaara ficou possesso, se fosse antigamente acho que eu já estaria numa vala qualquer. — disse suspirando. Minha vida é tão _problemática..._

— O que você falou para ele?

— Tudo. E, ahn, ele falou que se você não devolver o dinheiro que ele esta te emprestando ele vai pessoalmente te matar.

— Dinheiro? Que dinheiro? — pego a bolsa nas minhas costas e jogo um envelope rechonchudo para ela.

— O que eu tive que pegar emprestado com ele para você.

— Você pegou o dinheiro com o Gaara? — perguntou alarmada. Eu sabia bem o porquê, ele era capaz de matar por dinheiro. Não, na verdade Gaara era capaz de matar por qualquer coisa. Bastava contrariá-lo muito, e plaf, você está morto... Bem isso com exceção da Ino que o importunara por anos e continuava aqui, vivinha da silva.

— Não tive outra escolha. Não tinha dinheiro em casa e não podia pegar no banco. Eu não sei o quanto eu estou envolvido, ainda sim não é bom arriscar. Além do mais você sabe que podem rastrear se necessário.

— É, eu sei. Seria um problema. — diz suspirando e pegando o dinheiro. — Isso aqui vai dar para me virar durante algum tempo. E você trouxe alguma roupa pra mim?

Bem típico dela.

— Trouxe. — agora jogo a bolsa inteira em suas mãos. — Tem roupas para você e para ele, perucas chapéus, óculos e mais algumas coisas, além é claro identidade falsa para cada um de vocês.

— Identidade falsa?

— Caso vocês tenham que sair pelos meios de transportes comuns...

— Você pensa mesmo em tudo.

— Claro, eu sou um _gênio._ E quanto ao 'belo adormecido'?

— Está tomando banho.

— Queria vê-lo... Mas como ele está demorando acho melhor ir embora...

— Mas já?

— Tenho que ajeitar algumas coisas.

— Tudo bem. Cuide-se.

— Você também.

**(...)**

Todos já estávamos prontos. Naruto tagarelava sem parar enquanto arrumava suas armas, Shikamaru escutava tudo mais estava bem alerta caso escutasse algum ruído ou algo que pudesse identificar como perigoso. Eu continuava grunhindo uma serie de palavrões enquanto mandava Naruto se arrumar depressa.

— Já estou pronto, teme! – exclama se levantando do pequeno banco.

— Todos prontos?

— Sim. — respondem os dois em uníssono.

Agora não tem mais volta. E olhar para frente e pedir que tudo termine bem. Nunca pensei que alguma vez fosse me preocupar com a minha vida, mas agora eu seria pai. E verdadeiramente queria ver meu filho crescer.

— Hey, vamos logo. — gritou já alguns passos a frente. E quando eu me aproximei ele sussurrou. — Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

* * *

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Unknow-chan, Sasuke


	6. Dividir e Escapar

**HOMEM PERFEITO**

**(**Por Jessica Oliveira**)**

**Capítulo Seis:** Dividir e Escapar.

Não foi muito difícil entrar no quartel general. Já que toda a tecnologia era de última geração ninguém ligava muito para o resto da guarda. Assim que entramos cada um foi para um lado, claro, que com escutas e aparelho de rastreamento (caso um de nós fosse capturado). Eu estava na parte menos complicada. Viaja a porta enquanto Sasuke invadia um dos sistemas e pegava as informações que precisávamos e incluía outras.

— Teme, falta muito? Não sei se o sonífero vai durar muito mais.

Ele soltou um grunhido e voltou a teclar rapidamente fazendo com que vários dados aparecessem.

— Qualquer coisa você usa mais. Nós trouxemos bastante. De qualquer jeito quanto tempo você acha que demora a invadir o computador do exército? — soltou sarcástico sem desviar os olhos da grande tela digital. — De qualquer maneira onde está o Shikamaru?

— Hnm. Espere. — mexi na pequena câmera que viajava todos os movimentos de Shikamaru. — Ao que parece ele está indo para os documentos antigos.

Por um momento Sasuke desviou os olhos do computador e me fitou longamente.

— Antigos? Você quer dizer...

— É isso mesmo.

— _Merda..._

**(...)**

Fazia um bom tempo que eu não andava por esses muros de concentro. E com toda a tecnologia avançada certas coisas não mudaram. Esses militares são tão primitivos e óbvios que chegam a me assustar. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu tenha desistido dessa vida. Suspiro e coloco a mão no nariz devido à imensa vontade de espirar. Deus, parece que ninguém vem aqui há **séculos.**

Finalmente chego à sessão mais aguardada. Respiro fundo e abro lentamente a porta. Como eu imaginava essa é com certeza a sala mais empoeirada e velha de todo o prédio.

Meus olhos pousam diretamente no arquivo. Cheio de teias de aranhas e trancados com cadeados que seriam difíceis de derrubar. Pego o meu kit de todas as horas e começo o trabalho.

Tsc. Tão previsíveis.

**(...)**

Não é que eu estivesse preocupada. Eu não estava, sabia que Shikamaru era capaz e que não entraria no exercito sem um bom grupo de apoio. Mas algo me deixava intranquila, e eu odiava essa situação de impotência.

— Temari o almoço esta servido. — disse Gaara entrando no quarto.

— Não estou com fome.

— Você está preocupada com ele não é? — inquiriu apático. E eu sorri; mesmo que ele não quisesse demonstrar ele se importava com a família.

— Estou. Você sabe o que ele vai fazer Gaara, e sabe o quanto é perigoso.

— Não vai acontecer nada. Se ele perceber que é perigoso vai dar um jeito de escapar, Shikamaru não é nenhum tipo de idiota e ele não estava no exercito à-toa.

— Eu sei, Gaara.

— Mamãe, mamãe, cadê o papai?

— Ele está trabalhado, querida. Mas logo, logo ele vai estar aqui.

**(...)**

Logo que Shikamaru apareceu com um sorriso no rosto e uma pasta na outra não pensamos duas vezes. Abandonamos tudo e saímos do jeito que podíamos. Não demoraria muito e logo eles saberiam que a base tinha sido invadida.

— Então, Shikamaru, tudo certo?

— Sim.

— E agora?

— Tudo certo. Ino Yamanaka não existe mais.

**(...)**

"_Os passageiros endereçados ao Brasil, por favor, Entrada 4_"

— Tudo bem. Os passaportes estão em ordens. Boa viagem.

— Obrigado.

**¿Fim?**


End file.
